Art of the Duel
Art of the Duel is the third source book for Third Edition of the Legend of the Five Rings role playing game. The book explores dueling in its myriad for forms across the Empire. While much of the book focuses on the martial aspects of dueling from each of the clan's perspectives, it also explores some of the non-martial forms of dueling that courtiers participate in for the glory of their clans. Art of the Duel also covers dueling among shugenja. Credits * Written by: Shawn Carman, Richard Faresse, Douglas Sun, Brian Yoon * Editor: Douglas Sun * Line Developer: Douglas Sun * Art Director: Ken Carpenter * Graphic Designer: Nate Barnes, Rodney Saenz * Cover Artist: Hugh Jamison * Brand Manager: Todd Rowland * Production Manager: Ken Carpenter * Chief Executive Officer: John Zinser Table of Contents Chapter One: The Art of the Duel (Page 4) * Fiction with Shiba Emiri * Introduction: Set... Focus... Strike! * Dueling in Rokugan Timeline * Major Tournaments ** The Emerald Championship ** The Jade Championship ** The Topaz Championship ** The Ruby Championship ** The Amethyst Championship ** The Tournament of Thunder ** The Setsuban Festival * Iaijutsu: Updated Mechanics * Taryu-jiai * Non-Bugei Forms of Dueling Chapter Two: Dueling: The Way of the Crab (Page 19) * Crab Dueling Philosophy * Crab Institutions: ** Grip of Earth Dojo ** Stone Tower Dojo ** First Strike Dojo ** Unbreakable Blade Dojo ** Kuni Duelist Dojo * Crab Sensei Examples: ** Hida Wrestler Sensei (Hiruma Goemon) ** Kuni Taryu-Jiai Sensei * Crab Dueling Mechanics * New School: Hida Wrestler * New Advanced Schools: ** Crab Sumai ** Hida Defender * New Paths: ** Hiruma Grappler ** Kuni Duelist ** Tetsubo Duelist ** Yasuki Sumai * New Katas Chapter Three: Dueling: The Way of the Crane (Page 33) * Crane Dueling Philosophy * Crane Institutions: ** Kakita Dueling Academy ** Kakita Artisan Academy ** Doji Courtier Academy ** Asahina Duelist School ** The Master of Wits * Crane Sensei Examples: ** Kakita Dueling Sensei ** Doji Courtier Sensei * New School: Kakita Artisan * New Advanced Schools: ** Doji Rhetorician ** Doji Gamester * New Paths: ** Asahina Duelist ** Daidoji Duelist ** Doji Arbiter ** Master of Ikebana ** Master of Wits ** Master of Poetry Chapter Four: Dueling: The Way of the Dragon (Page 47) * Dragon Dueling Philosophy * Dragon Institutions: ** Dojo of the Perfect Word ** Soul of the Dragon Dojo ** Temple of the Tranquil Fire ** Togashi Testing Grounds * Dragon Sensei Examples: ** Tamori Shugenja Sensei ** Mirumoto Swordmaster Sensei * Dragon Dueling Mechanics * New Advanced School: Hojatsu's Legacy * New Paths: ** Kikage Zumi Madman ** Kitsuki Gamester ** Mirumoto Talon * New Katas Chapter Five: Dueling: The Way of the Lion (Page 61) * Lion Dueling Philosophy * Lion Institutions: ** Castle of the Swift Sword ** Golden Spider Dojo ** Heart of the Katana Dojo ** Open Hand of the Lion Dojo * Lion Sensei Examples: ** Ikoma Sensei ** Akodo Kensai Sensei * Lion Dueling Mechanics * New Paths: ** Lioness Legion ** Matsu Duelist * New Kata Chapter Six: Dueling: The Way of the Mantis (Page 73) * Mantis Dueling Philosophy * Mantis Institutions: ** Yoritomo Bushi Dojo ** Hunter of Men Dojo ** The Green Blade Dojo * Mantis Sensei Examples: ** Tsuruchi Bounty Hunter Sensei ** Yoritomo Bushi Sensei * Mantis Dueling Mechanics * New Advanced Schools: ** Moshi Duelist * New Paths: ** Tsuruchi Master Bowman ** Yoritomo Kobune Pilot ** Whirlwind Duelist * New Katas Chapter Seven: Dueling: The Way of the Phoenix (Page 85) * Phoenix Dueling Philosophy * Phoenix Institutions: ** Shiba Bushi School ** Isawa Taryu-jiai Academy ** Shiba Artisan Dojo * Phoenix Sensei Examples: ** Shiba Bushi Sensei ** Isawa Shugenja Sensei * Phoenix Dueling Mechanics * New Advanced Schools: ** Shiba Artisan ** Isawa Duelist * New Paths: ** Shiba Iaijutsu Duelist ** Shiba Naginata Duelist * New Katas Chapter Eight: Dueling: The Way of the Scorpion (Page 97) * Scorpion Dueling Philosophy * Scorpion Institutions: ** Bayushi Bushi School ** Shosuro Champion Dojo ** Wielder of Veils Academy ** Yogo Shugenja School * Shinobi Duels * Scorpion Sensei Examples: ** Bayushi Bushi Sensei ** Shosuro Champion Sensei * New Advanced Schools: ** Shosuro Champion ** Yogo Duelist * New Paths: ** Bayushi Defender ** Bayushi Defiler ** Soshi Duelist Chapter Nine: Dueling: The Way of the Unicorn (Page 109) * Unicorn Dueling Philosophy * Unicorn Institutions: ** Floating Leaf Dojo ** Gentle Guard Dojo ** Single Strike Dojo ** The World's Balance * Unicorn Sensei Examples: ** Utaku Infantry Sensei ** Ide Duelist Sensei * Unicorn Dueling Mechanics * New School: Ide Duelist * New Paths: ** Iuchi Master of the Swift Waves ** Moto Acrobat Chapter Ten: Dueling: The Way of the Shadowlands (Page 123) * Shadowland Dueling Philosophy * Shadowland Institutions: ** Cursed Blade Dojo ** Voice of the Lost Academy * Shadowland Sensei Examples: ** Daigotsu's Legion Sensei ** Voice of Daigotsu Sensei * Shadowland Dueling Mechanics * New School: Voice of Daigotsu * New Advanced Schools: ** Champion of the Lost ** Mouth of the Lost * New Paths: ** Obsidian Claw Duelist ** Tsuno Duelist * New Maho Spell * New Katas Chapter Eleven: The Imperial Families and Minor Clans (Page 137) * Dueling Philosophy in the Imperial Families * Dueling Philosophy in the Minor Clans * Imperial Institutions: ** Sapphire Blade Dojo ** House of the White Chrysanthemum ** Dojo of the Righteous Word * Minor Clan Institutions: ** Heart of the Mountain Dojo ** Embassy of the Alliance ** Still Water Temple ** Ujina Torid-e * Ronin Institutions: ** The Dojo of the Eye in Nanashi Mura ** The Sword of Yotsu Dojo ** Temple of Kanosei Furudera * Imperial, Minor Clan and Ronin Sensei Examples: ** Seppun Guardsman Sensei ** Tonbo Shugenja Sensei ** Ronin Bushi Sensei * New Advantage (Imperial) * New Advanced Schools: ** Student of the Ruby Dojo * New Paths (Imperial): ** Otomo Orator ** Seppun Duelist (Bushi) ** Seppun Duelist (Shugenja) * New Katas * New Paths (Minor Clans): ** Minor Clan Explorer ** Kasuga Deceiver ** Oriole Craftsman ** Minor Clan Sumai Master ** Suzume Duelist ** Taryu-Jiai Duelist ** New Katas * New Spells (Dragonfly and Fox Clans) * Ronin Dueling Mechanics * New School: Master of Games * New Paths (Ronin): ** Kanosei Duelist ** Eyes of Nanashi ** Nanashi Duelist ** The Weavers ** New Katas Chapter Twelve: Dueling: The Non-Human Races (Page 159) Chapter Thirteen: Dueling in Mass Battles (Page 171) Chapter Fourteen: The Artist's Weapons (Page 175) Appendix: The Test of the Emerald Champion (Page 181) Art of the Duel